For Her
by foxmagic
Summary: Musica always knew that women would be his eventual downfall. He supposed, though, that it wasn't such a terrible way to die. [Oneshot]


**For Her**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: I couldn't decide, really. So I just made it PG-13/T to be safe.

Pairing: Musica/Elie friendship. May be interpreted differently. (shrugs)

_Italics: thoughts or emphasis._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master, Groove Adventure Rave, etc etc.**

**(A/N)** So I was looking through RM pics one day, when I happened upon one that struck my fancy (maybe you've seen it too?) It was drawn by the manga-ka, and basically showed Musica and Elie standing next to each other. That made me start thinking about their relationship. And then I realized…that they really did have one of those. Perhaps something outlandish, in any case. Wondering and pondering and thinking on these things, out popped this plot-line for a fic. And my muse just wouldn't let it die. So like I said, this is mainly Musica/Elie friendship. But even so…

* * *

**;-For Her-;**

It was all Haru's damn fault, the evil bastard. He supposed it might be partially Elie's fault as well, but he wanted to blame it on someone he could go home and beat into blissful nothingness.

It had all started with their first arrival at the big city. And, mind you, they hadn't been to a decent-sized town for a very _very_ long time. So while Elie scouted out casinos, Griff scampered off to do something…probably illegal, and Haru raced to the nearest restaurant, Musica was looking forward to some hot girls and fine alcohol of enormous potency. Ah yes, the wonders of what the big city could hold. You could probably rob a bank, and no one would notice for all the damn people crowding at inopportune moments. Unless, of course, you were indeed robbing a bank. Then…that would be wonderful. He supposed.

Musica blamed his mental slur on the fact that Elie had insisted on coming up to him, out of nowhere, only to stare with big, sad eyes at his obvious ignoring tactics.

Damn her and her overly-large breasts.

"Why are you still standing there?" He had finally asked.

"The Casino is closed until seven."

"Uh huh…" It was here that Musica had sealed his fate. Never _ever_ look a woman in the eye when she wants something. And…you probably shouldn't plaster a 'what do you want me to do about it?' at the end, either. Because frankly, that's just asking for trouble.

"Well…" Elie used her charm to coax him into his full attention, of which he rarely gave to anyone. The little cheat. "I was going to go shopping down in the southern district, but I heard it was a real bad neighborhood. You know, hoodlums, thieves, perverts…"

"You mean people like…us."

"Yes…no…w-wait! Musica!" She then proceeded to use unfair feminine warfare to win his approval. He agreed to hear her out if she would only stop shaking him so friggin much.

"Be my escort." She had said. "Come shopping with me, please? Haru left before I could ask him! Otherwise I'd make him go!" And there were those watery eyes again. They mocked him with an assurance of pain and misery if he dared to refuse.

So Musica complied. And that was how he ended up in his current predicament, Elie clinging to his arm, and _still_ no booze and no women.

He eyed the girl beside him.

Okay, no women he could actually _enjoy_.

Still, Musica fiddled with the idea of coercing Elie into buying a drink with him.

"Hey…" She suddenly shook his arm as they continued down the road, scouting out shops and the like.

He dared not look down. "What?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Er…yeah. Why?"

"I mean, I met you before the others did…right?"

"Uh huh…" Just what the hell was she getting at? Females were a strange lot. Psychology and all that crap. And just when you have them figured out…

"Ahhh! Look at that outfit! Look look!"

…they go and change the subject entirely.

"I see it. Geez…"

Elie pressed her face against the store window. And then she frowned. "Musica, we're going in."

"We?"

"You heard me."

There was little time to argue, as she wasted no time in dragging the poor silver claimer inside.

;-

Several stores and one bar later…

_Holy Hell_. Musica glared at the bags he was now carrying, hoping they would somehow spontaneously combust…or at the very least make _him_ spontaneously combust. And then the world would be a better place, because he would no longer be in the evil clutches of…her. _How did I get forced into holding all this stuff? I am no one's mule! _A quick glance in Elie's direction sent his resolve crumbling. Everyone they passed seemed to notice the 'I am Elie's bitch' that was now and forever seared into his forehead.

And so the day progressed onward, shopping here and perusing through there, all the while gathering more and more bags until Musica was certain the girl had bought out the entire Heart Kreuz clothing line. But really…just how many short skirts and skimpy tanks did one girl need?

His complaining abruptly stopped when he felt the weight from his hands being lifted. Blinking, Musica watched as Elie deposited the merchandise onto a very elated Griff.

"It's a good thing we ran into you! I'd be carrying that stuff for the rest of the day!" She smiled back at her shopping buddy. "Right, Musica?"

"Uh huh." He took out a cigarette and lit it. Sometimes it was better just to nod your head and keep quiet.

;-

Elie closed her eyes. Wishing hard, she tossed a coin into the fountain before them.

"So…" Musica yawned, mildly amused and only halfway conscious. "Did your wish come true?"

She cast a glance upwards then shook her head furiously. "What a rip off! That was my seventh one, too."

"We might as well head back, anyway. It's already five."

Nodding almost wistfully, she turned to follow close behind.

He led their trek back through the city, his hope of freedom dangling before his nose like a bated hook. He had done his saintly duty. He had been a 'good boy', a 'pack mule', and whatever else it was that Elie had forced upon his weary self. Truth be told, Musica never spent too much time with the crazed female. He supposed it wasn't half as bad as it could have been.

The man had been busy with much troublesome thinking, when he felt his arm being assaulted by Elie. She smiled up at him, betraying that gleeful innocence that always surrounded women of her kind. Musica didn't look down. He wasn't expected to. And maybe that was for the best.

"Elie?"

"Yeah?"

"About what you were saying earlier…" Okay, so he couldn't really let sleeping dogs lay. So sue him. He was only human.

"Hmm?" She touched a finger to her forehead. "Oh, that's right! It was something very important!"

Musica waited for her to continue. And waited. And waited. And…waited.

"El-"

"Uwah! Look!" She pulled him over to a display in the window.

He probably should have expected as much.

Coincidentally enough, while standing near the gawking teen, Musica spotted a large neon sign that had been lit up across the street. Also coincidentally, it read 'First Glass Free' in big, bold, alcohol-induced letters. As much as he enjoyed his friend's company, he wisely decided to make a break for it before she sucked him into her black shopping cart of doom.

"Eh…Elie? I'm going to go head across the street real quick."

"Hmm…" Her eyes were glued on the merchandise.

"Right…so, I'll be back in a few." Musica left her to her own devices, plenty sure that there was little trouble she could get into. He'd walk her back to the Casino when she was done.

;-

"Rough day?"

Looking up at the bartender, Musica suffered him a dead-panned glare. "You have no idea."

"That so?"

"Well…" Another glass slid his way. "…only thing I can say is that women are always out to make your life just so damn hard."

"Ah, I see. Girl problems. We get a lot of those around here." The old man laughed.

"Yeah. I mean…you got a wife? Girlfriend?"

"No. Can't say that I do."

Musica stared at his glass before chugging it down in one gulp. "Yeah, well…neither do I."

Girl problems and no girl; that was what Musica had. Even worse, she was someone else's girl –the Rave Master's girl. So why the hell couldn't _he_ take her out on a shopping date? They must have explored the entire city by now. From stall to stall and shop to shop; he had no idea Elie liked browsing and buying that much. But with the Casino closed, he supposed she had to have _something_ to take her mind off things.

"So." The bartender smiled. "Think you'll get a kiss by the end of the night?"

Musica snickered.

It was only a short while later when the old man got called away for something urgent. He uttered an apology to his customers before leaving the counter. Musica, who had downed plenty already, took his leave soon after. One quick stop at the restroom and he'd be all set to go. Besides, if he didn't get going soon, Elie would most likely buy out the entire store. Her gambling habit took care of _that_ expense at least.

Pushing the bathroom door open, Musica was about to go inside. Instead of entering, though, he felt his body pause involuntarily. There were voices coming from the storage closet, and they sounded urgent. He, being the ever-nosey person he was, inclined an ear.

"Well what do you suggest I do about it?" The bartender's voice rose. "I can't be expected to fix every little problem that happens around this place!"

"But it was…it was _them_ again."

_Them?_ Now Musica was interested. Sounded like some sort of gang problem.

"They pick up another one, then?"

The mellower of the two confirmed that with a quick 'yes'.

"God damn…" The old man sighed. "Not a one woman is safe around these parts; always the same story day in and day out. It's ruining my business."

_Not safe? A gang that abducts women, maybe?_ Musica's grip on the door tightened.

"_I was going to go shopping down in the southern district, but I heard it was a real bad neighborhood…"_

"Poor thing. Had the prettiest smile; a real brown-eyed beauty."

"_You know, hoodlums, thieves, perverts…"_

"El…" His eyes widened. "E-Elie!"

He hadn't realized his feet had moved from their spot at the door. Seconds went by and Musica found his hand grasping the bartender's informant by his shirt collar. "Tell me!" He shouted. "Tell me what happened! Where did they take the girl!"

The two men looked at him in surprise, but the former managed to stutter out a response.

"I…I saw a group of men grab a young woman outside of the parlor across the way. They took her…"

Musica clambered out of the room. He couldn't believe it. _How?_ He reached the exit, pushing past waitresses and customers. _I left her! How could I do that? I didn't even care!_ The air outside was thick and cold. It was dark by now, and Musica found himself struggling to find the place where she had last been.

The streets had long since been emptied before nightfall.

He searched carts, and behind trash bins. He scuffled through the alley-ways and side-streets. Musica turned and ran and backtracked and even still…there was no sign of her. Not even a clue to the whereabouts of _them_ could be found. All was silence and still and quiet.

His feet, though tired they were, led him to a central park in the middle of town. The stars above twinkled in mild amusement as Musica sat down on a nearby bench, burying his face in weary hands. Still, everything only seemed to progress slower and slower until the world around him came to a screeching halt.

He had left her. He hadn't kept her safe. He hadn't been able to rescue her.

_After all this…and now still…_

Behind him, someone sniffled pitifully.

Musica paused. He didn't breathe. And then raising his head, he turned.

There she sat, hands wrapped neatly around her knees, her own head buried in the pit of her arms.

"Elie…?"

Standing up, he faced her in the dark. Her form was hidden in the shadow of the trees. He called again, and she heard him.

"Musica? Is that you?" Elie stood, unraveling herself.

He spoke hastily. "What happened to you? Did someone…"

She smiled and the light from a dozen lanterns lit her face. "I was attacked so suddenly! But I socked it to them!" Elie held up a fist. "Those guys never saw it coming!"

"It was…" He lowered his gaze. "It was my fault." His hands, still weary, curled in anger. "I wasn't there to protect you. That was my only job, and I…and I…"

_I blew it._

_What kind of man am I, if I can't even protect the life of one single girl?_

"Musica…let's go see the wishing well again! Just one more time before we go."

"Huh? I don't think that's such a good –ah!"

Grabbing onto his hand, Elie pulled him down the gravel path with excitement. She never let go during the short time it took to reach the fountain. It was a reassurance more than anything else, to reassure him that she was okay. That she was tangible and healthy and uninjured above all things.

Elie bent over to stare into the rippled water. "Gimme a coin." Musica complied, and she tossed it in.

The coin, silver and reflective against the stars, sank to the bottom quickly. Elie closed her eyes.

"This whole night..." She began. "…I've been trying to ask you something. I had wanted to ask you for a while, but never got the chance."

"…what is it?"

"It's about our relationship!" She spun to face him.

Musica dropped his stoic expression, substituting it for a dumbfounded blink. "Do we…even have one of those?"

"Exactly!"

"…eh?"

Elie kicked the ground absent-mindedly. "Musica…we've known each other for a long time, almost as long as I've known Haru. You two became good friends, and Haru and I became good friends, but…" Her voice was soft against the backdrop of a silent city. "But…what about you and me? Are we friends too?"

Was this some sort of sick, perverted test created for the soul purpose of torturing him? His first thought would have been to tell her that they most certainly were friends. But upon thinking some more, he decided that he didn't really know what constituted someone as such. Was it the feeling behind the relationship that made it what it was? Feeling, and not a definition at all. Was that the answer?

Musica sighed. "You're a scary woman, you know that? Don't go thinking so hard on things."

She pouted.

"Heh." He reached out to rub her head, effectively messing up her hair. "Of course we're friends, stupid. I care about you, I get worried when you're missing, and I'm even willing to subject myself to random all-day shopping trips. If that isn't friendship…then I don't know what is."

After silence for longer than expected, Musica began to get worried. He lifted his hand from off her head.

"Elie?"

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks, leaving a golden lining in its place. "I'm so glad…" The girl laughed. "I'm just so very glad…"

The laughter was bitter-sweet, and Musica found he could barely stomach the taste. Just who _was _this girl? Who was she, that the weight of the world could fall on her shoulders without so much as a flinch, and yet something like this would cause her to cry?

He grabbed onto her shoulder, surprised when she recoiled slightly.

"Elie…?"

"I'm sorry…my arm…"

His hand moved away to reveal a deeply-colored bruise.

Upon seeing Musica's expression turn cloudy, Elie attempted to pacify things. "They got me once or twice. B-but it's okay! Cause all I had to do was pull out my Tonfa Blasters and s-"

She was more than surprised when, instead of getting angry, he pulled her close to him. The hug was secure, and warm, and…very painful due to her injuries. But Elie knew he was beating himself up over leaving, so she returned the embrace with equal strength. "I'm sorry." He said. And his breath tickled her ear. "I'm…really sorry."

Her fingers were fisted in his jacket. "I know you'll beat 'em up later."

"Heh. Yeah."

Elie listened to the bustling sounds of the city, alive and busy, even in the dead of night. She smiled.

"Hey, Musica?"

"Hmm?"

"We should go on shopping dates more often."

His laugh echoed down the street.

;-

"Where is he? I'll kill him!"

"Haru, you need to calm down! It was only a little scratch…"

"More like a gigantic gash the size of your-"

"Haru!"

Musica whistled, rocking back and forth on his heels. Who knew that, when in the right light, Elie's bruises would appear darker…and deeper…and just plain worse? Not too mention that cut she got, that he hadn't even known about. Hell, he wouldn't have let her step one foot into Haru's room if he had known it was worse than originally thought. That'd be like…a death wish.

"Don't try and protect him, Elie!"

Too bad the sentence was already written.

In any case, there was a door between him and the madman, and an Elie between the door and Haru. Which meant he was a coward, but Musica could live with that.

Just then, said door opened. Elie exited, then shut it behind her.

"So…guess I'll be staying someplace else tonight." He coughed.

She gave him a pathetic look. "He's just trying to cover his own guilt trip. Says he should have been there. Hmph! Well if he hadn't of been so preoccupied with stuffing his face, then maybe."

"Men are like that."

"I've noticed."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then Elie cleared her throat. "Well then, I had a wonderful time, Mr. Musica. But I must be getting inside before my _Dad_ loses all of his hard-earned sanity."

Bowing, Musica took his leave.

Elie reached out before he could turn away. Her hands held fast in the lining of his jacket, and he faced the girl once more, questioning her with silence. She answered him by pulling on his clothes. Musica leaned down while Elie stood high on her tip-toes. His eyes widened slightly when he felt her plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She said. "I'll be alright, you know."

"Yeah…" He rested his head on Elie's shoulder. "Yeah…I know."

;-

Haru hoisted another bag into their cart. Then wiping the sweat from his brow, he called to the others. "Come on, guys! We're all loaded up."

Elie came running up, carrying Plue. "Haru, have you seen Musica? I can't find him."

"No, but his stuff is here. I'm sure he hasn't gone far."

She lifted her gaze to stare at the beautiful blue sky. They had decided on setting out first thing that morning, but when it came time to get up, Musica had already up and left. Elie wouldn't deny it –she was a bit worried. Especially after everything that had transpired the night before.

Her head titled in thought. "Haru, do you suppose he…"

Someone tapped Elie's shoulder, and she whirled around, ready to attack whoever it was.

"Whoa there. Chill, it's just me."

"Musica! Where have you been? We were supposed to leave over an hour ago!"

"I had…some business to take care of."

Elie lowered her fist, blinking. "You…"

He cracked his knuckles, rubbing a slightly sore hand in the process. "Well then, I've accomplished all that could be possibly accomplished in this fair city. How about we hit the road?" Musica held an arm out to her. "Shall we?

Elie nodded. And she looped her arm through his.

"Most definitely.

**;-FIN-;**

* * *

**(A/N)** Thanks for reading. Please **review** for me. Thanks! 

**foxmagic**


End file.
